Heart of Glass
by mnee
Summary: What will result when the turbulent lives of Neji, a transfer student rumored to have been an addict, and Gaara, a long-time resident of the ridiculously dull Konoha with secrets and vices of his own, collide? Angst and humor galore. NejiGaara, AU.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions and Admissions

Warning: This story contains yaoi/slash/boyxboy. If this makes you uncomfortable, please click the "Back" button on your browser now.

Rating: M for language, sexuality, drug use, and self mutilation.

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Naruto, sadly.

* * *

_Heart of Glass_

**Chapter 1: Introductions and Admissions**

The smoke curling from that delicate mouth was almost enough to make Gaara instantly despise the new transfer student. Not that he didn't often instantly despise people, but he typically allowed a brief period for them to prove themselves acceptable if they happened to capture his interest. And this boy, with his cold, stony demeanor that was only enhanced by a pair of near colorless eyes, definitely captured his interest.

It was for this reason that Gaara tilted his head ever so slightly to better hear Naruto's rambunctious gossip about the mysterious teen, whose presence in the school's courtyard had been the most exciting thing to happen since police ran all over the campus attempting to catch a runaway cow.

"–so yeah, apparently they sent him to rehab and he had to stay in a mental institution or something. Now he's living with his cousin, but she goes to that private school for like, insanely rich people. I guess his uncle didn't want to waste money on a lost cause." The blonde whispered enthusiastically to Kiba and Ino, whose faces were construed into such a state of awe and shock that one would think they had just discovered Santa Claus wasn't real.

Gaara, however, merely rolled his eyes. "Naruto, if he doesn't know anyone here, how did you find all of this out?"

"I heard Gran talking about it with a bunch of the teachers after school yesterday. I had to clean the bio lab, remember?"

Hmm. Seemed Naruto had a reliable source of information this time. But still.. it was difficult to process the concept of someone so inexplicably complex and interesting suddenly appearing in their dull and lifeless school.

Allowing his eyes to rove over the new student's form once more, Gaara watched as he flicked his cigarette to the ground and didn't bother to stomp it out, simply allowing the ash to build and collect on the pavement until the fire eventually died out. Gaara felt mesmerized by the sight until he felt an odd sensation pulling at his stomach, threatening to pull him forward by some sort of invisible string. Raising his gaze, Gaara fought the urge to recoil in surprise as he found the boy's pale eyes boring into his own. His heartbeat immediately quickened, yet he found that he couldn't look away. What the hell was happening? Gaara had never experienced this sort of reaction before – his palms suddenly felt as though they were being held over a white-hot flame, while his throat became a barren desert in desperate need of a quenching oasis.

Finally, as if breaking a spell, Naruto called his name and Gaara's head jerked quickly away. He stood, fisting his hands at his sides as he struggled to figure out what had just occurred. As Naruto threw an arm over his shoulders and began leading him into the building, Gaara chanced another look. And the boy, much to his displeasure, seemed to have been waiting for him to do so. As soon as Gaara's eyes met his for the second time, a deliberate smile overtook his lips.

* * *

Neji. Neji Hyuga.

That was his name. According to the soft spoken calculus teacher with the shriveled nose and mangy, ginger-colored hair, anyway. Gaara unconsciously held his pencil tighter in his hand as the elderly man began looking around the room for a place to seat the new arrival. Given that there were only a handful of kids in their school of 500-something students who bothered with taking the advanced placement course, there were a number of choices. The teacher seemed distraught by this and resorted to the words of wisdom that he had bestowed upon the class at the beginning of the year: "Well, just sit wherever you like."

And of course, he chose the only available seat next to the back wall of the classroom. The seat conveniently placed next to Gaara, who proceeded to snap his pencil in two as the brunette sat with perfect posture, perfect fingers raking through his ridiculous and impractically long hair. He leaned forward as the day's lesson began, something about two "very important" theorems, and eyed Gaara's splintered writing utensil with amusement. "Hey.. can I borrow a pencil?"

Scowl in place, Gaara turned, silently clapping himself on the back for having kept his composure upon being addressed by the undeniably attractive teen's deep whisper. Quite aware of the fragments of what had previously been a perfectly capable No. 2 pencil were still in his hand, and equally aware that Neji was clearly being an ass, Gaara pursed his lips before making up his mind. "No."

He didn't bother to see the Hyuga's smile widen. Instead, he shifted back in his seat, facing the front of the classroom once more. However, it seemed that the other boy was not so quick to relent.

"What's your name?"

Gaara bit the inside of his cheek to keep from turning his head. "Rumpelstiltskin."

"Well, I suppose that's fitting. You _are_ rather dwarfish."

Scowl darkening, Gaara opted for silence and stealthily retracted his cell phone from his pocket, finding that he had a new text from Naruto.

_Fr: Naruto_

_I heard the new guy is in ur class, wats he like?? besides dark, mistereus, and sexy, hahaha_

_8:46am Tue, November 4_

Ignoring Naruto's annoying chat speak and blatant butchering of "mysterious," Gaara did not hesitate to hit reply. With his thumb moving at an almost blinding speed, the redhead swiftly typed: "He's an asshole. Level 5, category 3."

The two of them had made up a scoring system of the different varieties of pricks, assholes, jerks, and the like in the seventh grade. Level 5 was the worst kind, with category 3 being "overly egotistical and pompous."

Gaara never got caught using his cell phone because teachers didn't expect it from him. Why would someone so antisocial even carry a phone? On the contrary, however, Gaara couldn't live without the slim chunk of plastic. Texting allowed him to speak when he couldn't do so verbally, be it because he was uncomfortable or simply didn't feel like talking. And Gaara was certainly uncomfortable when Neji's breath was suddenly enveloping his ear.

"Isn't that against the rules or some shit?"

This time, Gaara did jump away. As far as the bar connecting the seat and desktop allowed him to, at least.

"What the hell?!" He ground out, pissed that he had already exceeded his word limit for the day. His face reddened with the outburst, the pink tinge contrasting his vibrant hair.

"We're supposed to partner up for the worksheet." Neji responded, teeth all too visible in his shameless grin. When Gaara's expression remained blank and confused, Neji picked up the worksheet that had not been on the smaller boy's desk a few minutes ago and waved it in front of his face. Snatching it away, Gaara glanced it over, feeling slight panic in that he hadn't been paying attention to the lesson. He breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing that the sheet was just a review of derivatives and their rules.

"If you can't comprehend this by yourself, I doubt you should be taking this class," Gaara mumbled, scooting his desk a few inches away from the Hyuga's.

"But I'm just a poor transfer student," Neji insisted, closing the space that Gaara had created by moving his desk closer for the second time. "I'm still adjusting to my new environment, and I need your guidance." He batted his eyelashes for good measure, mouth closing into a frown. Gaara felt his eye uncharacteristically twitch at the sight. Relinquishing his desire to punch the other's too-pretty-for-his-own-good face, Gaara settled for a sigh and began answering the first question with the half of his pencil that had the sharpened end. Neji reached his hand out, smile already back in place. "Pencil?" He asked again. Returning the smirk, Gaara handed him the other half, unsharpened and with a half-dulled eraser.

He didn't pay attention as Neji stood, only lifting his head when he heard the classroom's mechanical pencil sharpener whirring loudly. Damnit! He had forgotten that he could simply sharpen it. Silently fuming, he found that his jaw was beginning to ache with his incessant scowling. As Neji returned to his seat and played with the mended pencil between his thumb and forefinger, he flashed Gaara another grin. "Hope you don't mess up."

* * *

"Interesting. Veeeeerrrry interesting," Naruto stated, nodding his head wisely as he accompanied Gaara to their French class.

"Shut up," Gaara muttered, recognizing Naruto's tone all too clearly as one that he didn't particularly feel inclined to hear.

Naruto wouldn't stand for this, of course. He ruffled the redhead's hair playfully, an act that would earn anyone else some quality time in an iron maiden. "You know he _intrigues _you," the blonde remarked, having emphasized his "smart" word of the day. Gaara glared at his friend's grin, which would perhaps permanently remind him of a certain brunette. However, he found that he couldn't disagree with the statement.

"And," Naruto continued, once assured that Gaara wouldn't attempt to falsify the claim. "You obviously intrigue him too." At the redhead's scoff, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Gaara. Everyone saw him this morning – he didn't say anything to anyone, he glared at whoever looked at him, and he has yet to be seen with something other than a frown. Yet apparently, with you, he talks, jokes, and smiles. You can't ignore the signs."

"The _signs_?" Gaara questioned in disbelief. Naruto usually mocked Ino and Sakura to no end when they tried to decipher whatever "signals" and "signs" that they believed the object of their affection to be sending them.

"Yep," Naruto said confidently. "I've been reading some books about relationships and stuff. It'll be sure to help me get Sakura!"

Gaara raised a hand to his temple, massaging the area gently in hopes of appeasing the headache that always appeared whenever Naruto brought up the pink-haired girl. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

Naruto proceeded to pout as they made their way to their seats. Meanwhile, Gaara wondered why the hell he was so talkative today. Normally, he could go through entire days without even speaking a single word. His thoughts quickly drifted to Naruto's previous deduction about the mutual "intrigue" between himself and the Hyuga. Was it true; did Neji find him interesting? Gaara focused his eyes on the white board, but his mind was completely encompassed by these thoughts. Yes, he thought Neji was attractive. Everyone did, probably. But the guy was a bit of an asshole, based on the forty-five minutes they had shared in calculus. Then again...

He reflected on Naruto's words once more._ He didn't say anything to anyone, he glared at whoever looked at him, and he has yet to be seen with something other than a frown. Yet apparently, with you, he talks, jokes, and smiles. _Why was he different? Logically, it could mean that Neji was interested by him. Or... maybe, somehow, he hated him. It didn't really make sense, but Gaara couldn't fathom how Neji could possibly be attracted to someone like himself. Someone quiet, boring, and... _alone._ Gaara momentarily felt himself being drawn to the familiar voice of self-loathing. With one glance to the blonde in front of him, however, he hurriedly shook such thoughts from his mind. He wasn't alone; he had Naruto. He had Shikamaru too, and even Kiba when he wasn't being obnoxious.

Exhaling a frustrated sigh, Gaara absently rubbed the tattoo on his forehead. It wasn't like he knew how to deal with this sort of thing. The only person he had ever been... _interested _by before was Naruto. And after a couple of years, those feelings had diminished and settled into a brotherly bond. The two were hopelessly alike, yet vastly different. Gaara couldn't deny that Naruto was a thousand times stronger than him. He had loathed the blonde at first, jealous of his ability to befriend anyone who approached him and most of all, jealous of his smile that never seemed to waver. It wasn't until junior high that he discovered the darker side of Naruto. Now, he knew that his friend's smile wasn't always as genuine as it seemed. He could tell the difference between the real Naruto and the one he put up as a front when he was struggling with some form of mental torment. And similarly, Naruto could sense when something was bothering him. He had given Gaara a key to his apartment, promising that he could come whenever he needed to escape.

Naruto was the best friend Gaara could ask for, but he still couldn't help feeling alone at times. At times when he faced his parents' empty bedroom or his siblings' hateful glares. At times when he opened the topmost drawer of his bureau and stared at the shiny metal razors that had become so intimate with his skin. They tempted him, their gleam begging him to return for one last dance. Naruto had made it easier to ignore their call, but he couldn't dispose of them completely. He needed them there, just in case it became too much. Just in case he couldn't handle it, and Naruto somehow wasn't there. Sure, it was weak, but Gaara didn't give a fuck.

The bell signaling the end of class tore Gaara from his thoughts, a fact which he found he was quite thankful for. Naruto turned as he stood, his smile losing some of its strength at Gaara's morose expression. "Oi, are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Gaara muttered, realizing he hadn't even bothered to take out his books for class. "Just-" He paused, slinging on his backpack, then decided that he shouldn't bother Naruto with his silly worries. The sentence remained incomplete, idly hanging in the air as if someone had put his vocal chords on pause. Naruto lifted a brow, sapphire eyes seeking some sort of answer in Gaara's own pale orbs.

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

Naruto frowned, but didn't seem worried enough to pursue the topic. "Right. Well, see you at lunch. Hopefully I don't spill a shitload of formaldehyde again," He said, offering a wry grin. Gaara gave his signature snort and headed in the opposite direction toward physics, somehow feeling as though he wouldn't be getting much work accomplished today.

This time, he was already in the class. He, as in Neji. And as if things couldn't become worse (or more coincidental), Neji was seated at _his _lab table. Gaara almost wished that he believed in some kind of deity so that he could curse them for dealing him such a shitty hand.

"Oh, hello, Gaara," The teacher greeted. "I had Neji here fill in the empty seat. No more solo labs." Gaara glared at the man, Mr. Asuma Sarutobi, as he winked – as if this were _positive_ information. The dark hair and scruffy beard that Gaara had once admired now disgusted him.

"Looks like we're lab partners," Neji stated as Gaara took his seat.

"What a brilliant observation. What next, are you going to point out that I have two eyes and a nose?" Gaara mentally kicked himself over his lame retort, but more importantly, the fact that he was responding at all. Why couldn't he just ignore the damn Hyuga? But, if he ignored him, that would make it rather difficult to learn if he was really an asshole or if this was some form of... Gaara paled. Where was his mind going, and why _now? _Was it really necessary that he be mentally debating whether or not Neji was.. _flirting _with him when said person was seated beside him?

"No. But I do like your tattoo."

Gaara's thoughts halted abruptly. It figures Neji would be the only person in the whole goddamn school who could recognize the kanji. Turning to face the brunette, Gaara finally took in his features for the first time. Neji had a low hairline, but it somehow seemed to suit him. His brows were as dark as his hair, the perfect frames for his opal, crescent-shaped eyes. A narrow nose interrupted the smooth expanse of unblemished white skin, while his lips were long and thin, the lower being only slightly more plump. Gaara could find no trace of stubble on his pointed chin, strong jaw, or enticingly long neck. Looking again into Neji's entrancing eyes, Gaara seemed satisfied that he had managed the examination with what he hoped was a stoic expression. Yes, Neji had some Asian features, but Gaara could tell that he was only half, at most. In any case, whatever genes he had were certainly working for him. From far away, Neji was a mysterious dark beauty, but he provoked even more curiosity when put under a microscope.

"I presume you can read it," Gaara stated slowly. Neji smiled, as if amused that it had taken so long for Gaara to come to such a conclusion.

"Yes. My father was Japanese."

Past tense. _Was. _Gaara swallowed thickly, unsure what to make of it. "Mine wasn't." Again, the comment was made after some deliberation. It was turning into some kind of give-and-take game; he felt obliged to share the same information. He watched Neji's reaction, noting how his eyes appeared to soften and his smiling mouth relaxed.

"I see," He said simply, and Gaara was thankful that he hadn't probed further. Delving into that would only make him retract into the emotionless shell that he felt most comfortable with. In an attempt to continue the conversation, Gaara bravely nodded and cleared his throat.

"Uh.. where did you move from?"

"Kumo. I was born in Konoha, though." By the look on Neji's face, he seemed very pleased with the fact that Gaara was warming up to him.

"I was born in Suna," Gaara replied, now looking at the lab table and doodling on it with his still-broken pencil. "I came here when I was six." He didn't know why he was sharing this information, or why it was coming out so easily. Most of the people in the school he hadn't ever spoken more than two words to, yet he was able to talk to Neji without feeling horribly strained or awkward.

"I left at the end of elementary school."

Frowning, Gaara paused in his ministrations of defacing school property and looked at Neji. "I would have known you." Oddly, his voice held an accusatory tone that he didn't quite like.

"Yes," Neji admitted, sighing. For once, his smile was gone. Gaara had a feeling that he hadn't expected this to come up. "I should have graduated two years ago." At Gaara's widened eyes, he corrected himself. "I skipped second grade, so it's more like one year. I'm only eighteen."

Gaara remained silent, mind racing. What could have caused Neji to miss two years of school? He thought back to that morning, a time which he had previously been ignoring. Neji couldn't really be some kind of ex-drug addict slash clinically insane person, could he? He seemed normal enough.. yet Naruto had taught him that he couldn't always judge a book by its cover. But still – Neji didn't seem like the druggie type at all.

"Oh," He finally breathed, not noticing the rapid relaxation of Neji's facial muscles or the unclenching of his hands. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what else to say. He had never been good at making friends, and the only reason he had more than one was because they were friends of Naruto's. The fact that someone other than the blonde was willing to put the effort into gaining his friendship was both flattering and frightening.

Neji nodded, now leaning back in his chair and watching as Mr. Sarutobi scribbled across the board. It wasn't until now that Gaara noticed Neji's complete lack of a backpack – in other words, no school supplies. Wondering if the brunette even cared about graduating, Gaara frowned as he extracted his notebook and began copying the various formulas and practice problems. When he was done, he took out his phone again and found that he had another two messages from the bubbling blue-eyed blonde.

_Fr: Naruto_

_are you sure you're okay?_

_10:11am Tue, November 4_

Gaara bit his lip. The fact that Naruto took the time to use proper grammar and spelling implied that he was truly worried. When he hit the reply key this time, it was with a little more resistance than before.

_To: Naruto_

_I'm fine. I was just brooding. Neji is in my class again.. he may be more of a Level 2 after all. _

Smiling, Gaara hit send and moved on to the next message. This one contained a picture, and Gaara had to bring the phone close to his face to decipher the image. Then, it became clear that it was an image of Naruto holding up the skin of a rat in one hand and a scalpel in the other, a triumphant grin gracing his face. Gaara's nose scrunched, face contorting as he abruptly lowered the phone. This seemed to peak Neji's interest, who looked over with a questioning gaze.

"What is it?"

Gaara shook his head, unable to even voice the picture's contents. Naruto knew that he disapproved of animal testing in high school, feeling that it was unnecessary and pointless. If people wanted to pursue careers that actually required the knowledge of animal anatomy, then they could perform their autopsies in college.

At Neji's frown, however, Gaara thrust the phone into the other boy's hand. Neji lowered his head to see it clearly, and promptly issued a laugh. "It looks like a cape. Who is it?" He glanced back toward Gaara, unfazed by his evident fluster.

"My friend.." He grit out through clenched teeth.

"Naruto?" Neji questioned, which made Gaara look at him in confusion. Neji returned the phone. "He just sent you a message."

_Fr: Naruto_

_but u say ur a lvl 2 too. and ur a wuvable snuggly bear!_

_10:27am Tue, November 4_

Gaara felt his face begin to redden. Had Neji read that? He glanced to his right to find Neji staring straight ahead, watching the teacher just like before. Unfortunately, the silent chuckle and amused grin plastered onto his face were difficult to ignore.

Damn Naruto.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**Sooo, what did you think? This chapter was kind of boring, my apologies. It will get darker later on, as Neji's past is revealed. Yay, angst! Don't forget to review. :) Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Worrywarts

_Heart of Glass_

**Chapter 2: Worrywart**

Lunch is often a time painted as one that may be traumatic and scarring for those with no friends or social skills. Gaara, however, would much prefer to sit by himself during the hour-long break, tucked away in a secluded hallway or desolate corner. But, given that he was friends with Naruto, Gaara made this small sacrifice.

Such was the case the day of Neji's arrival. As usual, Gaara made his way to the table where Naruto already sat, a school-provided lunch consisting of pizza and a highly unnecessary energy drink lay out before him. The redhead took his seat, giving Kiba and Shikamaru an acknowledging nod that they recognized as his customary greeting.

"So, Gaara," Naruto began, plucking all of the pepperoni off of the thick slice one by one and popping them into his mouth. "Neji is probably gonna be looking for some place to sit, right?" Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly; it was clear where this was going. "And we have plenty of space..." The blonde gestured to the four empty seats, two of which were occasionally occupied by Ino and Sakura.

Kiba piped up next. "Yeah, Gaara, invite him over." Being the tallest of their group, he began scanning the cafeteria for the unique long hair and pale eyes of the Hyuga. "Weird. I don't see him."

Frowning, Naruto turned the tab of his drink. "Maybe he's in the courtyard." At the puzzled expressions he received, the blonde sighed. "Smoking, yeah? And you guys call me the dumb one."

Logical. Unfortunately, Gaara had no desire to find Neji. He had yet to overcome the embarrassment he had felt in physics, having continued to fume during his free period in the library. At the two pairs of pleading eyes he received, Gaara simply snorted. Shikamaru, unsurprisingly, was completely knocked out, his head lying on its side on the cold plastic table.

"Pleeeease, Gaara?" Naruto begged. "I want to meet him." Gaara detected something other than sheer curiosity in the other's voice. Protection. Naruto wanted to be sure that Neji was safe; a good guy, a fact which almost made him smile.

"Well, perhaps if you hadn't sent a rather inappropriate text at a very inconvenient time, I would feel more inclined to oblige."

"That's not fair! It's not like I knew he'd be holding your phone right at that very moment."

True. Gaara frowned, unable to think of another excuse. Instead, he stood, leaving his bag on the floor. "I have to pee," He said simply, immediately turning and disappearing through the doors that led out of the room and into the hallway. There, he gave a lengthy sigh, bypassing the rest rooms at his left in favor of the ones at the end of the hallway, which were normally vacant during the lunch period.

He should have expected it, with it already being obvious that all odds were against him that day. There, leaning backwards into the back corner, sat Neji. He had both arms thrown over his propped-up knees, a cigarette between two fingers of his right hand. Naruto had been half right, in any case.

At the sight of Gaara, he smiled. This action quickly caused Gaara's stomach to turn uncomfortably, reminding him of how he had felt that morning. He had yet to be alone with Neji, and the idea greatly distressed him.

"Hey," Neji greeted as he flicked some ash to the floor, raising the filter to his lips. Gaara watched as he drew in a long breath, eyes closing briefly before he returned his arm to its previous position and slowly exhaled.

"Hello." Simple enough. Gaara tentatively stepped closer, feeling increasingly awkward loitering in the doorway.

Neji's smile appeared to grow, and he gestured to the space next to him like an offering. "Sit."

Without thinking, Gaara complied, folding his legs under him Indian-style. He watched again as Neji took another drag, unable to look elsewhere when those two lips encircled the stick. Aware of his audience, Neji lifted a brow, turning his head as to not blow smoke in the redhead's face.

"Do you smoke?"

"No." Gaara had never considered it. He didn't necessarily find smoking appalling, as so many did, feeling that people were free to do what they wished to their bodies as long as they weren't harming unwilling others in the process.

"Good."

Something about the situation was odd. In class, Neji was more open and conversational, despite being as seemingly antisocial as himself. Yet here, alone with the one person he appeared to open up to, he was quiet. It was almost disappointing, but relaxing at the same time. Gaara was surprised by how much he felt at ease, finding the faint scent of tobacco to enhance the calm atmosphere. The normal tension in his muscles had vanished, the entire weight of his body relying on the support of the wall behind him. He felt content, and before he realized it, he was closing his eyes.

* * *

"Gaara. Hey, wake up."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, stirring him awake. Gaara opened his eyes, crinkling his brows together in confusion. Covering a yawn, he turned his head to find Neji watching him with an amused expression.

"What?" He asked, somewhat self conscious. Had he drooled in his sleep? Cuddled? Mumbled incoherently?

"Nothing." Neji brought himself to his feet, offering a hand to Gaara. Taking it, the redhead stood, brushing dust and dirt from his black pants. "What's your next class?"

"English," Gaara mumbled, taking out his cell phone to find several texts from Naruto. "British lit."

_Fr: Naruto_

_where r u?_

_11:42am Tue, November 4_

_Fr: Naruto_

_srsly, u can come back ill stop asking about neji_

_11:49am Tue, November 4_

_Fr: Naruto_

_gaara. wtf_

_12:17am Tue, November 4_

_Fr: Naruto_

_ok u jerk im taking ur bag to english_

_12:28am Tue, November 4_

"Oh."

Feeling slightly guilty, Gaara was glad for the distraction when he heard Neji's disappointed tone. Unsure of how to respond, he merely nodded, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"Do you have an eighth period?"

Gaara shook his head. As seniors, they were allowed to leave early if they had completed all of their graduation requirements. Which, aside from the math and english courses he was currently taking, he had done.

Silence ensued. Neji appeared to be deep in thought, his eyes trained on the wall behind Gaara's head. Finally, after the one-minute warning bell for class rang, he lowered his gaze to focus intently on the redhead. Gaara shifted under the scrutiny, finding himself unconsciously bracing himself against the wall as if expecting a punch from the taller male. When he made the mistake of locking eyes with the Hyuga, he became breathless for the second time that day.

"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?"

Gaara bit his lips to prevent his mouth from falling open. Dinner. With Neji. He tried to ignore the brunette's intense stare, attempting to logically process what was happening. Did he want to go to dinner? Well, he had to eat to survive. In fact, he liked to eat. He liked food in general, though he could be a bit picky at times. Neji was offering company while he ate. Sure, he didn't like being in the crowded cafeteria during lunch, but being alone with Neji had proved itself to be an unexpectedly rewarding experience.

The bell rang again, tearing Gaara from his obscure thoughts. Aware that Neji was still expecting an answer, he clenched and unclenched his hands in preparation.

"Sure."

As the single-syllable word escaped, Gaara felt relieved. Happy, even – he now found Neji's smile to be endearing.

"See you." With that, the Hyuga took his leave, leaving an entanglement of unidentifiable emotions in his wake.

Once alone, Gaara raked a hand through his hair. "Fuck," he whispered. The air didn't respond, and he slowly slid to the ground, glad there wasn't a mirror to reflect the ridiculous grin growing on his face.

* * *

Neji was in none of his remaining classes. Gaara had scowled furiously when he realized he was searching the art room for the brunette's now familiar face, having plopped himself before a wheel and refused to look anywhere else. English had been a nightmare. After the teacher scolded him for being late, he had to explain himself to Naruto. Then, he was scolded _again _for talking during the lesson, which forced him to resort to publishing the tale via text. Chemistry, which he shared with Shikamaru, allowed him to collect his thoughts and emotions as the lack of a lab resulted in a very long, very boring lecture.

Now, Gaara was standing in the parking lot, rolling his eyes at Naruto, who continued to stare, wide-eyed, breathing an airy "wow" every so often.

"If you don't plan to drive me home, I'm going to start walking," Gaara stated coldly, already turning to walk away. Naruto grabbed his backpack, pulling him back to the blonde's side.

"No, no. Sorry, Gaara, but I'm just digesting. I mean, you've only spent a few hours with the guy and you've already got a date!"

Gaara frowned, leaning against the flamboyantly yellow vehicle that Naruto had painted himself. "It's not a date.. it's just dinner," He mumbled, running his fingers over his tattoo out of habit.

Naruto laughed hollowly, nudging Gaara out of the way so that he could unlock the car. Opening driver's seat door and tossing his sack into the backseat, he started the engine and waited for his passenger to enter from the opposite side. "Right, Gaara. Keep telling yourself that."

"Okay, fine. Perhaps it may be a date," Gaara conceded.

"Did he say where or anything?"

"No." He buckled his seatbelt as Naruto put the car into drive and headed toward the Sabaku house.

"Hmm..." Scratching his head, the blonde thought for a moment and then turned to his friend, face lit up with his revelation. "You should make dessert!"

Gaara paled. "No. Definitely not."

"Come on, Gaara. If you make that one fancy schmancy cheesecake, I guarantee he'll be your bitch."

"It's called marble cheesecake, Naruto. And he could be lactose intolerant."

"Then make your molasses cookies."

"Maybe he's diabetic."

"Home made animal crackers?"

"Honestly, Naruto. How would you react if your date gave you home made animal crackers?"

"I'd be like, 'holy shit, that's awesome!'"

"Well, you're an idiot."

Their conversation continued in this manner until Naruto reached Gaara's house, a humble one-story abode with a cabinesque feel. Spotting a car already in the driveway, Naruto parked against the curb and glanced to his friend.

"I was thinking about ordering some take out from Ichiraku's tonight if you wanted to come over."

This was a common occurrence. Naruto knew how difficult it was for Gaara to be "home" while his siblings were there, so he always granted an escape route. However, Gaara also hated to intrude on Naruto so often, so if the blonde initiated the suggestion, it lessened his guilt.

"Yeah.." Gaara shifted his gaze away from his brother's black sedan, forcing himself not to frown. "Alright."

"Sweet! Now you can help me with that English paper." Smiling brightly, Naruto put the car into drive and with one swift turn, they were on their way.

Naruto's apartment was small, but in a decent area and suitable to the blonde's personality. Comprised of a bedroom, bathroom, and one living/dining room that led into a small kitchen, Naruto had added homely touches by placing various plants in every room. It often surprised Gaara how meticulously Naruto cared for his plants, having observed his friend frown at the slightest droop of a leaf and spend a week mourning the loss of a potted bamboo that had mysteriously shriveled up overnight. Various frog tributaries were littered throughout the apartment as well – stone frogs, glass frogs, wooden frogs, stuffed frogs. Even Naruto's wallet was in the shape of a frog.

The kitchen was essentially unused aside from the microwave, which often prepared ridiculous amounts of cup ramen to satiate Naruto's "need." As such, Naruto had no qualms in allowing Gaara to cook as much as he pleased, encouraging the redhead by purchasing a number of pots, pans, and various kitchen utensils.

As soon as they made their way inside, Naruto turned to bolt and lock the door. Despite his trusting nature, he had seen enough horror films in his lifetime to realize that one simple lock could make a big difference. That's what he had convinced himself, at least.

"D'you want miso?" Naruto plopped himself onto the incredibly worn but comfortable navy blue couch, pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hmm.." Gaara seated himself beside Naruto, leaning back and closing his eyes. "I haven't had soy in a while."

"Okie dokie." Naruto pressed the number "3" on his speed dial, already licking his lips in anticipation. "Konnichiwa, Ayame-san!" He exclaimed. "Oh, I'm good, how are you? Well, today I'd like two orders of miso and one shoyu without the chicken stock. No, it's not for me; Gaara's here." He lowered the phone, looking at Gaara expectantly. "She says hi."

Not bothering to open his eyes, Gaara simply moved his hand in a circular motion as if to say, 'get on with it.'

Naruto frowned, raising the device to his mouth again. "Gaara says 'hello' and he's sorry for missing your birthday party. Did you ever figure out how to get that karaoke thing to work?"

The phone call lasted for another fifteen minutes, until Ayame had to get back to work and Naruto promised that he would drag Gaara along when he came to pick up the food.

The duo spent the rest of the evening eating, working on their English essays, playing "We Love Katamari" on Naruto's Playstation 2, and watching several episodes of Samurai Champloo on a disc that Kiba had burned for everyone. They took turns taking showers and brushing their teeth, with Naruto donning a pair of whirlpool-patterned pajamas and Gaara choosing a plain white t-shirt to accompany the red plaid pants that he left at Naruto's for the nights he chose to sleep over. The two boys had made a silent agreement long ago that they would sleep in the same room, despite the fact that there was only a single twin sized bed and a perfectly acceptable sofa one room over. Each needed the other's company, and Naruto would silently pull out a Japanese-style futon for Gaara to sleep on. Only when the lights were turned out would Gaara be able to speak freely, the darkness one of the few things that could relax him entirely.

"I want to meet him before you go out to dinner, Gaara." Naruto's voice was strangely firm, holding a seriousness that startled the other teen. Gaara knew that Naruto was protective, but he had never felt such a parent-like vibe from his best friend.

"Alright…" He sighed, wondering how to prove that Neji wasn't the nutjob that the principal had made him out to be. "I'll see if he can join us for lunch."

* * *

Gaara was not a morning person. He did not care about watching the sun rise, listening to the birds chirp, or any of that other bullshit. Rather, he liked to sleep. And last night, he had acquired only two hours, unable to focus his thoughts on anything other than his date (?) with Neji the following night.

Thus, he was endlessly grateful to find that Naruto had a hefty supply of his favorite cereal: Peanut butter Captain Crunch. He didn't indulge in many sugary items, but this was the one food that he could live off of. Skeptical as to whether or not he could stay conscious throughout the day, he packed a few cupfuls of the cereal into a plastic bag to munch on during class.

They stopped at a local coffee shop on the way to school so that Gaara could purchase a thermos full of coffee. He ordered a couple extra shots of espresso for good measure. Having battled with insomnia in the past, he knew the best – and legal – methods to help him stay awake.

Once they arrived, Naruto suddenly remembered that he had to turn in an already-late psychology assignment by the beginning of class if he wanted to receive any credit at all. This left Gaara alone, as the teen didn't feel especially comfortable with his other "friends" when Naruto wasn't present. He walked across the grass, cursing the morning dew that seeped through his shoes and wet his socks. Sitting on a bench, he unscrewed the cap of his thermos and took a long sip, deciding the hot liquid was a pleasant contrast to the slight chill the wind provided.

Then, he noticed Neji approaching from across the street, still several yards away. The brunette was lighting a cigarette, head angled downward to fight against the wind's force. When he looked up, he found Gaara straightaway and pulled the stick away from his mouth with a smirk, simultaneously expelling the smoke through his nostrils. The sight was strangely amusing, causing Gaara to smile around the rim of his thermos. He replaced the cap and waited for Neji to come closer.

"Good morning." Neji had a bag slung over his shoulder today, and he tossed it onto the ground before sitting next to the redhead. Gaara simply nodded, fiddling with the fraying hem of his shirt.

"You look tired." Gaara's nerves twitched wildly, the tinge of concern in the Hyuga's voice not unnoticed.

"I didn't get much sleep," He admitted.

Neji took a drag from his cigarette, sighing. "That's always nice."

"Oh, yeah. Truly awesome," Gaara replied, matching the sarcasm.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Neji spoke up once again.

"I was thinking about making pizza for dinner." He paused, tapping the cigarette against the bench to rid it of any lingering ash. "Unless you'd rather go out."

Eat at Neji's house? Well, his uncle's house. Would that mean he'd have to meet the Hyuga's family? Gaara grimaced at the thought, opening his mouth to suggest the second option, but Neji interrupted.

"The house will be empty." He added no other explanation, merely continuing to work his cigarette down to the end.

Gaara eventually shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to appear cowardly by being deathly afraid of being alone in the other's home. "Pizza.. sounds good." He hesitated, chewing on his lip. "I'm a vegetarian."

Neji lifted a brow as he turned to look at him, but promptly gave a soft smile. "Cheese and veggie it is, then."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! This chapter was a bit short, but it was a relatively quick update, I think. I realize this chapter lacked a lot of Neji/Gaara yumminess, but Chapter 3 will make up for it. How will Naruto and Neji get along? And what else will the pizza date consist of? Dun dun dun.. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Vulnerable and Optimistic

Thanks for all of your reviews and patience! Be sure to check out the pizza recipe at the end of the chapter. :)

* * *

Asking Neji to eat at his lunch table had been unexpectedly easy for Gaara. Admittedly, it had taken him all morning to determine the precise wording he wished to use in his request, but he had eventually settled for a casual (he hoped), sporadic mentioning just as the lunch bell rang, as if the thought had suddenly popped into his head.

The brunette didn't offer any emotion as he replied, simply stating "If you'd like me to," and giving his now-familiar smile. And so, they walked side-by-side into the cafeteria, Neji's newly acquired bag bouncing against his thigh in time with his steps. Gaara led him to the table where Naruto was already seated, no doubt having forgone the lunch line in favor of waiting for the brunette's appearance. When the two sat down, the blonde immediately provided a wide, tooth-gleaming grin and looked from Gaara to Neji enthusiastically, then lingered his gaze on Gaara with raised eyebrows.

Sighing, the redhead retrieved his Ziploc bag of Captain Crunch and mumbled, "Neji, Naruto. Naruto, Neji." He proceeded to shovel a handful of the cereal into his mouth before he was expected to say anything further.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Neji said smoothly. He didn't smile, as Gaara had expected him to, which prompted him to give a small smile of his own at the idea that Neji reserved such an action only for himself.

"You too!" Naruto reached across the table to steal a few of the peanut butter balls from the redhead's grasp. "I'm Gaara's best friend." He nodded to himself as he munched away on said person's favorite food. "Have been for..." Digits raised one by one on his hand as he counted. "five years now. That's one thousand, eight hundred, twenty five days. Over _forty_ _thousand_ hours." He paused for emphasis. "As such, I feel it is my right and duty to inform you that if you so much as remove one hair without his permission, I will personally remove your scalp from your head."

Naruto concluded the mini-speech with another grin. Neji regarded him with a furrowed brow, placing his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers.

"Well, actually, it'd be one thousand, eight hundred, twenty _six _days. You forgot the leap year."

Gaara mentally thrust his head into a gas oven. Several seconds came and passed before he lifted his eyes to examine the inevitable silent battle occurring between his companions. Instead of finding Naruto glaring daggers and snarling as if he were about to breathe fire, however, he found the blonde with his eyes bulging and jaw drooping, stupefied. Another thirty seconds passed before Naruto erupted into raucous laughter, causing dozens of eyes to turn to their direction.

"Ah," he chuckled, wiping his tearing eyes. "I knew I should have asked Shikamaru to look over my calculations."

Said boy appeared at Naruto's left, raising a hand in a mild greeting as his tray of food clattered onto the table. Kiba sat on the other side of the blonde, eyes already wide at discovering the new addition to their table. He promptly thrust out his hand, rudely invading Neji's personal bubble.

"Hey, man! Weren't you a crackhead or some shit?" Neji blinked, staring down at the hand that was approximately two inches from the tip of his nose. Turning, he gave Gaara a quizzical expression, but only received a head shake and a sigh in return.

"Or some shit," He responded, gently pushing Kiba's hand away. When the other brunette took the hint and retreated to his own space, Neji withdrew an apple and a tupperware container of brown rice and vegetables from his bag.

"So," Naruto said, in between munching on the chips he had stolen from Shikamaru's tray. "You moved here from the city, right?"

Neji nodded, eating slowly. "Raised in the aristocratic world of mass littering and public masturbation."

Gaara gave an amused snort, head bowed as he continued to eat his meal. When he glanced at the brunette seated beside him, he found that the other's pale eyes immediately met his own. It was difficult, but he was too prideful to look away and instead found himself floating in two swirling nimbus clouds.

"Well, there's a good eye-raping if I've ever seen one." Their gaze broke, and Gaara gave Kiba a threatening glare. The loud-mouthed brunette quickly amended his mistake by shoveling the remains of his lunch into his mouth all at once.

When the bell rang, Neji and Gaara exited the lunchroom together. The former paused halfway down the hall, pulling his companion toward the deserted water fountain.

"Where should I pick you up?"

Gaara frowned, momentarily taken aback. He had actually failed to consider how he and Neji would meet up for their "date," assuming that they would just magically unite somehow. He wasn't especially comfortable with the idea of Neji picking him up at his house – what if he came to the door and met Temari or Kankurou? It would be simpler to meet at Neji's house... but he didn't have a car, and he wasn't the best with directions. And clearly, Neji wanted otherwise.

Swallowing, Gaara clutched his arms against his chest. "I'll be at my house. It's at 477 Middle Creek.. Just honk and I'll come out."

"Seven o'clock, then." Neji gave him a smile. "See you."

Just like that, he turned and vanished into the chaos of the bustling crowd. Gaara slowly exhaled, still mystified by the closeness of Neji and the way the other teen's breath had felt against his face. With a flustered sigh, he hurried to his next class, reluctant to be scolded by his teacher yet again.

* * *

_Fr: Naruto_

_let me no wat happens!! have fun, DONT keep ur hands to urself _

_4:17pm Wed, November 4_

Gaara rolled his eyes as he clapped his cellphone shut, shrugging off his backpack and closing the door to his room. Naruto had _just _dropped him off and was already sending encouraging texts. Really, the blonde might have been more nervous about the "date" than Gaara himself.

The driveway had been empty when he arrived, meaning his siblings were likely working or doing something with friends. Truthfully, the redhead knew little of what Temari and Kankurou did these days. They very rarely conversed with him, usually leaving post-it notes on the fridge if they absolutely needed to share some vital piece of information. If they happened to run into one another in the house, they would simply move on and ignore the other's presence. Normally, Gaara found this silent agreement to be perfectly acceptable, finding that it was far superior to the confrontations that would otherwise result.

In any case, Gaara had absolutely nothing to do for the next three-ish hours. He looked around for anything to occupy his time, but found nothing except for a yet-to-be-started research paper and a worn copy of Treasure Island that he was in the process of reading for the seventh time. Doubtful that he could spare either the appropriate amount of concentration, he headed into the bathroom to examine his appearance.

Starting from top to bottom, his hair seemed decent enough. Not oily, slightly disheveled – unintentionally stylish, Naruto would say. His eyes, however, were appalling. The purplish bruise-like rings were almost reminiscent of two black eyes in their severity. Giving his reflection a scowl, Gaara ran his fingers over the dark circles. They weren't swollen, at least. Sighing, he moved on. His skin was naturally blemish-free; he had never encountered any problems with his pale complexion – save for the one pimple that always seemed to make an appearance before exams. His lips were a bit chapped from the cool weather, and he made a mental note to put on some chapstick.

Now, his clothes. His olive green shirt featured a tree littered with kodoma from the film Mononoke Hime. He was rather fond of the design, and Naruto had told him once that green suited his hair. Faded black jeans and a pair of black and grey sneakers completed his ensemble. He couldn't go wrong with black, could he?

Indeed, his examination proved to be primarily successful. Yanking open his drawer – the left was his, the right was Kankurou's (Temari had the master bedroom and bathroom to herself) – he extracted a tube of automatic eyeliner and began heavily lining his eyes. He was certainly not about to partake in something as pathetically feminine and self-loathing as _concealer. _Why hide your flaws when you could accentuate them? Gaara nodded along with his ill logic, accidentally sending a black line across his nose.

By the time he finished giving the black around his eyes just the right amount of smudge, it was nearly five o'clock. Gaara soundlessly applauded his small victory, returning to his room. With two hours to spare, he had just enough time to watch a film. Deciding to pay homage to his t-shirt, he popped in the Miyazaki DVD. He made it to fifteen minutes before the ending before he heard a honk from the driveway – apparently, Neji liked to be _exactly _on time. Gaara grudgingly turned off the television, pocketing his house keys. When he made it outside, however, he noticed that Temari had returned home at some point and thus didn't bother locking the door.

Neji's car was a dark, silvery-grey coupe, with windows so tinted that there was no question of their illegality. Gaara admired the way the paint shimmered in the neighborhood's lamplight as he opened the door, sliding onto the black leather seat. After he shut the door and buckled his seatbelt, he gave Neji a questioning stare when they didn't begin to move.

"Your eyes..." He lifted a hand to caress Gaara's cheek, his thumb brushing over the redhead's cheekbone as its tip dipped into the curve of his eye. Flushing, the smaller teen shied away in embarrassment.

"I just thought-"

"No," Neji interrupted. "I like it. It makes your eyes pop." Smiling, he withdrew his hand and put the car into reverse, backing out of the narrow driveway with ease. Within seconds, he had cracked the window and lit a cigarette. He blew the smoke out of the left corner of his mouth in an attempt to keep it from hitting Gaara, a fact which made said boy smile stupidly as he stared out the window and attempted to memorize the route they were taking.

"You said the house would be empty," Gaara recalled. "Why?"

"They're visiting my cousin at her school for a concert. She plays violin in the orchestra." He took a long pull from his cigarette, leaning back into the headrest. "First chair, actually."

Surprised, Gaara shifted his eyes to focus on Neji. "Is she there on a music scholarship?"

"Nah." Before he could elaborate, they pulled into the driveway of the Hyuga household, a fine two-story home made of medium beige stucco and mixed stone. Though it wasn't absurdly large, it was expertly designed and incredibly impressive. Gaara couldn't help ogling incredulously at its sleek and modern appearance – he wasn't even aware that such homes existed in Konoha.

"This is.. nice," He breathed, following suit as Neji unbuckled and exited the vehicle.

Chuckling, the brunette nodded and locked the car doors, leading the way to the door. "They like to stay on top of the trends here." He gave a slight shrug. "Something to do, I suppose." He unlocked the door and pushed it inward, motioning for Gaara to follow.

"So, this is the foyer."

Gaara sucked in his breath. The floor was white marble, with a colorful mosaic pattern centered in between the front door at the beginning of the curved staircase. Looking up, the balcony on the second floor was visible, with a chandelier bearing dozens sparkling crystals hanging overhead. The doors and the stair's handrail were all polished mahogany, fitting perfectly with the deep red theme that the painted walls seemed to have. It was so.. twenty-first century barbie house-esque. Pristine and emanating a superior, privileged vibe.

Neji allotted his guest thirty more seconds to stare before he stepped toward the leftmost room. "The food would be this way, but you're welcome to continue gawking if you'd like."

With a scowl, Gaara moved to follow him, constantly shifting his gaze as he absorbed every rich detail of the marvelous residence. Once in the kitchen, he found that Neji had already set out all of the ingredients and materials that they would need to complete a pizza.

"I was thinking a shitload of cheese and some vegetables. Spinach, tomato, and peppers are my personal favorite."

"Sounds good." Gaara had never made a pizza before, but it didn't appear too complex. He was more of a dessert kind of guy. "What do you do?"

"It's simple, really." He was already behind the island, tearing open a packet of yeast. "Mix this with some warm water and sugar. Sugar feeds yeast, salt kills it." Gaara listened and gave an occasional nod, aiding the process whenever Neji afforded an opportunity to. When it came to rolling out the dough, he marveled at the Hyuga's speed and agility. They did the toppings together, with Neji stuffing a few extra spinach leaves into his mouth with mischievously twinkling eyes. He offered Gaara the tomato ends, then laughed when juice dribbled down the redhead's chin.

"Here." Tearing off a paper towel, he crumpled it into a more usable size and slid a hand to Gaara's neck, holding him still as he wiped the liquid away. Gaara felt his pulse double its pace, his tongue unconsciously swiping between his lips in response to Neji's excruciating closeness. He hadn't noticed it in the car, but Neji smelled wonderfully pleasant – the scent reminded him of cool, fresh linen with a pinch of an exotic spice that he found difficult to place. Oddly, the expected waft of tobacco never came, and Gaara idly wondered how Neji managed to keep the pervasive scent from penetrating his clothes and hair.

He felt a twinge of disappointment as Neji pulled away, murmuring something about baking it off for twenty minutes. "The cheese should be bubbling when you take it out of the oven."

"Right." Frankly, Gaara didn't give a damn about the cheese. He was too caught up in his realization that he didn't mind at all how more and more familiar Neji's skin was becoming against his own.

"In the meantime..." Neji started as he set a timer on the microwave, "Would you like to watch a film?"

Dinner and a movie. Gaara almost chuckled at the normalcy this "date" was proving to have. "Depends."

Smiling at the response, Neji led him into the living room where two large bookcases stood containing hundreds of DVDs organized by genre. Gaara took his time examining the selection, and by the time he picked out The Darjeeling Limited, the timer for the pizza had gone off. Neji made him wait on the sofa as he returned to the kitchen to retrieve their dinner, reappearing with two filled plates, a handful of napkins, a glass of water and Gaara's requested bottle of juice. He laid it all out onto the coffee table, which he pulled close to the couch before setting up the movie. Gaara waited until Neji sat beside him to take up his plate, giving an appreciative sniff.

In all honestly, it was possibly the best pizza he had ever had. Gaara wasn't a big fan of pizza to begin with, but something about the crust's crunch and parmesan tang made him want to lick his fingers clean.

"What do you think?" Neji was still working his first slice, though his eyes were now completely focused on Gaara in anticipation of his response.

"It's.." _Delicious_. _Fucking orgasmic. _Gaara cleared his throat. "Good." At Neji's frown, he hurriedly amended his statement. "Really good. I love cheese." He immediately flustered at the admission, turning to face the television screen once more. Neji only grinned, watching the other teen polish off two more slices through his periphery vision.

Once their bellies were pleasantly filled, each relaxed into the comfort of the plush cushions. Halfway through the film, when the cool leather made Gaara shiver, Neji slid an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close in order to pool their body heat together. Though he tensed at first, Gaara willed his muscles to ease and settled into the curve of Neji's side, letting his head rest against a broad shoulder. His mind drifted from the movie and became overcome by thoughts of the brunette's warmth. He had barely known Neji for a day, yet he already felt more comfortable at his side than he did with many of his "friends." It was odd, perhaps even a little frightening, but as he continued breathing in Neji's crisp fragrance, he let anticipation overcome the fear. The feeling that Neji genuinely cared for him; _wanted _him – it was new and strange. Still, Gaara enjoyed the possessive but gentle arm that cradled him against Neji's body. The sensation made him feel needed, wanted, and desired, emotions that he had spent a lifetime lacking.

"I'd forgotten how much I like this movie," Neji commented as the credits began to roll across the screen. Gaara blinked, shifting to sit a little straighter. The last thing he remembered was seeing Anjelica Huston... somewhere. When Neji gave him an expectant look, though, he shrugged.

"It was interesting."

If he was disappointed, Neji's expression did not betray the feeling. "Yeah." He smiled, lifting his hand to run a few fingers through Gaara's matted hair. "You always look sleepy."

"You always look... happy." Gaara countered, brows narrowing slightly. The fingertips massaging his scalp felt nice, but he didn't want to share that information just yet.

Neji chuckled, moving his hand away and giving a small stretch before standing. "Come outside, I need a cigarette."

Rolling his eyes, Gaara complied, getting to his feet and following Neji through a door that led to a tiled patio. "'Need'?"

"Yes," He murmured around the width of the stick now hanging between his lips. "It's called an addiction for a reason."

Gaara frowned, crossing his arms and leaning against the side of the house. "Why did you start?"

"It's complicated." At the scowl he received, Neji sighed. "I wanted to impress someone." He inhaled deeply, leaning back his head. "Now, it just helps me relax."

"Oh." Not wanting to press the issue, Gaara left it at that, diverting his gaze to the sky as well. The stars shone clearly here, being considerably far from any reasonably sized city.

"Mhmm. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me something."

Well, that was descriptive. Gaara tapped a finger against his arm in thought, chewing on his lower lip. "I.. I have a brother and sister."

"Really?" Intrigued, Neji returned his attention to his date as he flicked away some ash. "Are you close?"

Issuing a snort, Gaara shook his head. "No."

"Why is that?"

The question was difficult, one whose existence he frequently tried to ignore, but Gaara cleared his throat and steeled his nerves. "They think it's my fault that our parents are dead."

Neji frowned, twisting the butt of his cigarette into an ash tray. "That's kind of fucked up."

"I guess." Gaara blinked, suddenly aware that his vision was beginning to blur. He hurriedly blinked several more times, shifting to face the wall behind him. However, before he could fully turn around, he felt Neji's hands grab his shoulders and return him to his previous position. The other boy's arms enveloped him completely, pulling him into a suffocating hug that made him want to give in to the pressure welling inside his chest and simply explode into a weeping mess. He fought the urge, though, merely burying his nose into Neji's crumpled button-up shirt. Closing his eyes, he felt the tears escape and cursed his pathetic inability to control his emotions in front of those who mattered.

Just when he began contemplating when would be an appropriate time to pull away, he felt his cellphone vibrate in between he and Neji's legs. "Sorry," He mumbled, stepping back and taking out his phone and glancing at the screen. "It's Naruto."

"He sure seems to check up on you a lot." Neji gave a toothy smile, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah.. he often forgets that I have a fully functional brain nowadays." He pushed his phone back into his pocket without sending a reply, proceeding to rub his palm against his tattoo. "It's getting late."

Leaning onto one foot, Neji crouched slightly in order to see the kitchen clock through the window. Somehow, it was nearly eleven. "So it is." He pushed his hair from his shoulders, opening the door and holding it open for Gaara to enter. "Should I drive you home?"

"Nah, I'll just hitchhike and get picked up by a serial killer who saves his victim's organs so he can sell them to cannibals on the black market."

Neji arched a brow, then shrugged. "Okay."

"Dumbass."

Gaara had actually laughed at the response, suddenly not caring that his eyeliner was probably smudged or that his voice was just a little shaky. He had revealed a significant fact about himself and thus made himself irrevocably vulnerable to Neji. And, to his surprise, being vulnerable wasn't at all as unpleasant as he had previously envisioned. In fact, it felt good. So good that the ride home was a blissful blur, enhanced by shared smiles and, of course, soft tingles of delight that made the future a world that he eagerly waited to explore.

* * *

**PIZZA RECIPE – This pizza is super easy, it should take less than an hour to make.**

Preheat oven to 450 degrees.

1 (.25oz) package of dry yeast, I use the fast rising kind

1 tsp sugar

1 cup warm water

Mix and let sit for 10 minutes.

Make sure you don't add salt until AFTER the 10 minute period.. salt kills yeast, sugar feeds it.

Add 2 ½ cups of bread flour (NOT AP flour!)

2 tbs olive oil

1 tsp salt

¼ cup of parmesan cheese

1 tbs Italian seasoning or 1 tsp oregano and 1 tsp basil

Let sit for 5 minutes.

Form dough into a ball – you may need to add more oil. Knead dough until it feels firm and all surfaces are smooth – no wrinkles or cracks in the dough. Roll out into a circle, square, whatever you want. Fold the edges over ½ – 1 inch and pinch to form crust.

Spread out 1 15oz can of tomato sauce, I usually leave an inch or two of sauce in the can.

Top with 1 8oz package of shredded Italian blend cheese.

Add:

½ – 1 cup baby spinach leaves

1 diced large tomato

½ of a green pepper, chopped or sliced

Top with 1 8oz package of shredded mozzarella cheese.

Bake for 15-20 minutes or until cheese is melted and crust begins to turn golden brown.

Enjoy!


End file.
